The Hybrid
by xxCuratorAngelusxx
Summary: Edward finally comes back from leaving Bella. But Bella has decided that she didn't want to wait for him and has finally moved on with Jacob. So what happens when a woman and her mysterious family comes to Forks and changes everything? Read on and See.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my own and am doing this purely for fun. There will be no flames in this story and if there does seem to be I apologize ahead of time, it is not my intention to bash any of the characters. **

I did what I had to… It was the right thing to do. The only way I can protect her is by being away. I didn't want to be away from her but I had no other choice, she didn't belong in my world, she could never understand the pain and constant solitude I have endured since I have been changed, she could never see what I see nor will I ever allow her to see it. However as I constantly tried to convince myself that leaving was the right thing to do then how come when I look at her with Jacob it kills me? It wasn't supposed to be this way… I wanted her to love me yet I wanted her to hate me. It was a constant vicious cycle that I could not erase my mind.

As soon as I came back to Forks that is when I realized that Bella had moved on, she told me that she couldn't be with me due to my constant unpredictable actions and that she had moved on from me. I've never felt so figuratively speaking heart broken, love was an uncommon anomaly for me. In fact, I don't believe that I had ever loved anyone but her and now… that is gone forever.

It was hard for me to come back to school and watch her with her friends, to know that she refused to look at me, refused to even acknowledge that I exist. I wish she could see, I wish she could understand why I have to do this, I wish she wouldn't hate me for the decision I had made. So here I sit… with my family as they all scornfully stare at Bella for not allowing me a second chance, for breaking my un-beating heart. Rosalie snarled in her direction as I stared at her with such remorse, Emmet and Jasper tried to be comforting but Alice looked perplexed. I knew she had a vision but she refused to say anything about it, which made me even more curious than before.

I allowed out a long sigh as I finally moved my head back to look back at my family and tried to give them a convincing smile. "Edward just forget her, she's not worth your time." Rosalie seethed; she in the first place never really thought much of Bella. However, I tired to ignore it since Rosalie was known to have negative opinions on most things.

"I was only doing what's best for her."

I said sorrowfully as my hands started to fumble with each other. Alice sympathetically placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to give me a reassuring smile. "If she truly loved you Edward she would have understood. Don't worry things will get better." She smirked, I couldn't help but arch my brow at her, how could she be so confident in my wellbeing when I know that I have vowed to myself that I'm never going to fall in love again, there is to much heartbreak involved and the last thing I need or want is to go down that road once more.

The bell then finally rang, which told all of us that lunch was finally over. I allowed out a long sigh and grabbed my bag then headed off to my American History class not trying to keep in close contact to Bella. It was a little easier for me to stay away from her since we barely had any classes together, but when I'd see her in the halls the scent of her blood was stricken me so deeply. I knew I didn't have to worry about her outing me and my family, that wasn't a concern of mine. However, my main concern was that how long was I really going to be able to deal with this? How long will I be able to deal with the fact that she didn't want me anymore? I just wished I only knew.

As I walked into my bustling class, I took my seat in the back row. The class was being rambunctious talking about what their plans would be for this weekend. Some of the girls looked over at me and smiled, knowing that I was single once again. I knew they wanted me, I could read it in their minds however I didn't want them nor anyone else for quite some time.

They believed that they could mend my broken heart, that they could take my pain away oh how wrong they were, no one could honestly know how cold my heart has grown since I left, since I found out that she wouldn't take me anymore. Mr. Brewery finally walked into the classroom causing everyone to finally quiet down. He gave everyone his sly smile as he started to write out the topic of the day, which was the Civil War.

"Good Afternoon Class! As you can tell what our main topic will be today I suggest that you all open your books to page 312."

Everyone did so, some groaned and some just used their books as pillows, I couldn't help but smirk as I looked over at one who stood their book up so he could hide the comic he was reading, it was all to amusing to see these people honestly believe that they will get away with their mischief… I didn't open my book, there was no reason for it since I practically knew everything about the War, hence I knew of the knowledge there was no point.

The teacher had started to continue speaking about the war, and was immediately interrupted when the door slowly opened. Everyone turned their heads to see who was interrupting our class and that is when she walked in. My jaw dropped for only a minute due to her stunning beauty… she had long dark brown hair, which was thicker than Bella's, she had piercing blue eyes that in a way seemed to glow, she was probably about 5'9 and was of a very average curvy form which wasn't all that much of a problem.

However that isn't was intrigued me about her, she seemed to glide into the room and there was something…. Something that was unusual about her, I couldn't read her mind which was another curiosity of mine but there was something else… something that made her completely unique and it was something I was very well determined to figure out, because in the instant that I saw her I knew she wasn't human. After all I couldn't allow anything harmful into my town, to hurt these innocent people and for all I knew that is exactly what she was up to.

Mr. Brewery smiled over at the girl and nodded at her to walk in, the classroom was completely befuddled since no one knew that there was a new girl coming to their school and it made them even more curious than usual. "Ah Miss. O'Shea welcome to American History." Irish decent now that is even more curious than usual, "Hello." She said softly giving Mr. Brewery a small smile. Mr. Brewery motioned for her to walk in further and finally introduced her to all of us. "Class I'd like to introduce you to our new class member…" He then went and grabbed his sheet and read over her name.

"Seraphim O'Shea."

The class then started to laugh once they heard her name, I only smirked understanding the meaning of her first name. It was a name of the highest rank of angels, which I could completely understand why she was named that way; she looked as if she was an angel. Mr. Brewery immediately hushed the class. "Alright quiet everyone!" He then looked back over at Seraphim. "Now Seraphim…" Seraphim then instantly cuts him off. "Actually could you please call me Sera?" Mr. Brewery smiled at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Of course Sera, now why don't you tell the class where you're from?"

I could tell Sera was a little flustered, she obviously didn't want to give to much of her past away. "I'm from Dublin, Ireland." She said softly, I knew she was of some Irish decent; her accent definitely gave her away. Mr. Brewery then instantly grinned at her. "Ireland really!? Born and Raised I presume?" Sera arched her brow at him, I couldn't help but smirk even more little did she know was that everyone in this town was completely nosey.

"Yes, born and raised."

Mr. Brewery nodded, obviously understanding that she was starting to grow uncomfortable standing there. "Wonderful, well you can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen; you two can share a book until you receive your own." Sera slowly nodded and started to walk down the aisle towards me, I could hear all of the boys' thoughts and what they were imagining about with her, it only made me more furious. I always found it unacceptable to think of women as a piece of meat, and most of all for some reason there was something about her that made me want to keep a close eye on her.

Seraphim slowly sat down next to him and gave me a small smile. "I presume your Mr. Cullen." She said softly to me as she placed her messenger bag down onto the ground, I immediately smirked at her and slowly nodded. "Edward." I then slowly held my hand out to her, her small smile then grew even wider and held her hand out to shake mine.

It caught me off guard at first, I expected her hands to be ice cold like mine, but they were completely warm and inviting. I guess there's much more to her than what I thought, maybe she isn't a vampire after all but why do I keep sensing that she is something, something un-human? "Sera…" I slowly nodded my head and then retracted my hand from hers.

"So… is it customary for everyone to stare at the new girl? Or is this just the welcoming party?"

She asked sarcastically, I couldn't help but allow out a small laugh, she was very amusing. "I should pre-warn you that people in Forks are incredibly nosey." Sera slowly nodded at me. "It would figure, bloody buggers the lot of them." I then instantly started to laugh again. "Yeah well that's what happens when you live in a small town." Sera gave me a large warm smile, a smile that made me even more fascinated by her.

"I suppose I should start getting used to it huh?"

I slowly nodded at her, noticing that her eyes really had a bit of a glow to them; I then slowly looked over at her and nodded at her to move her desk closer to mine. "You may want to move closer, we're about to start." Sera arched her brow at me and allowed out a small smirk as she moved her desk closer to mine.

It seemed that she was ignoring the glares she was receiving as she moved closer to me, either than or she didn't care. I on the other hand was thoroughly aware of the angry glares that were being thrown both our ways. I slowly rolled my eyes as I opened the chapter of my textbook and then looked over at her as she leaned a little closer to look at the pictures and started to laugh.

"It's amazing what war can do to people."

She said softly, I looked over at her curiously. She was definitely not your typical teenage girl, most of them were more interested on their flavor of the week than the actual important things. I was about to ask her why she seemed so interested but was then interrupted by Mr. Brewery. "Now class here is an interesting question. Did Lincoln start the Civil War due to slavery?" One of the boys in our class then rose his hand.

"Well yeah! What other reason was there!?"

The class then started to laugh, and I immediately noticed Seraphim roll her eyes and raised her hand. Mr. Brewery instantly looked over at her and smile. "Ah Miss. O'Shea do you disagree with Mister Hewis?" Seraphim nodded, giving Mr. Brewery serious look.

"Yes… When the Civil War began in April 1861, President Abraham Lincoln had no intention of issuing an emancipation proclamation. Lincoln believed he lacked the constitutional authority to interfere with slavery in any state, even when the government of that state insisted it was no longer a part of the Union."

I instantly smirked over at her, while everyone in the class stared at her wide-eyed; Mr. Brewery chuckled, giving her an approving grin. "I take it you know a lot about the Civil War." Seraphim then shrugged her shoulders, smirking at our teacher.

"No… Just interested in giving out the correct facts. You see On August 30, General John C. Fremont, commander of Union forces in Missouri, issued a proclamation . . . freeing the slaves of all citizens who actively supported the rebellion. Unionists in Kentucky reacted vehemently to Fremont's proclamation. . . . Upon learning, that Fremont had freed slaves in Missouri, an entire company of Union volunteers in Kentucky reportedly threw down their guns and deserted. Lincoln acted quickly to defuse the crisis. On September 2, he sent a message asking Fremont to modify his proclamation. . . Which makes it even more amusing since Fremont sent his wife to argue with the president. Like they always say leave the lasses to do the men's job because the last thing a man wants to hear is a nagging wife."

I couldn't help but start laughing at her comment, the class and Mr. Brewery looked bewildered by her knowledge but I was the least surprised… if my theories were correct she has probably lived long enough to encounter this war and know everything about it. "That is… Surprisingly correct Miss. O'Shea…" the bell then immediately rang, causing all of us to rise up from our seats. Seraphim immediately grabbed her messenger bag and then looked back over at me as I slung my backpack.

"Thanks for sharing the book; it was really nice to meet you Edward."

She smiled over my way and started to walk off; I immediately followed ran after her, there was no way she was going to get away with me not knowing what she was. "So! Seraphim that's an interesting name was there a reason why your parents named you that?" I asked her giving her my most curious look, Seraphim slowly turned to look back at me and arched her brow.

"You think my first name is funny you should hear my middle."

She smirked and then started to walk away I immediately followed her, just realizing that we both were now walking towards the same direction to my next class which was health. "Well what's your middle?" Seraphim started to laugh and gently shake her head.

"Ya know mate one may consider you following me as stalking."

She smirked; I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Yet you don't seem worried about my stalking care to say why?" Seraphim then shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it's because if you were any threat I would've been warned about you by now." I slowly smiled at her; she had no clue how dangerous I really was.

"So what is your middle name?"

Seraphim then immediately started to laugh and gently shake her head. "Oh no you don't mate, yer not getting my middle name that easily." I instantly frowned, giving her my best pouting face as we both started walking towards my destined room.

I immediately grinned when I saw her heading to the same room. "What's your next class?" I asked immediately, Seraphim softly smiled over at me and then pulled out her schedule from her pocket and started to look over it.

"My next class is Health yers?"

I automatically smirked as well. "I have health too." Seraphim smirked at me and then started to walk towards the classroom. "Huh quit a coincidence huh?" I instantly grinned, and followed her into the class, I automatically forgot that Bella was in this class and the fact that I was following this woman probably made it look more perplexing.

Seraphim was automatically assigned to sit behind Bella while my seat right next to her right, things were growing incredibly tense since Bella was right there, my heart was ripping into shreds as I stared at her, completely forgetting Seraphim was even there. Bella slowly looked over at me and frowned, I wish I could tell her that I still loved her but I knew that it was pointless.

There was no use to the fact that she no longer loved me, I was a forbidden memory in her eyes and maybe I always will be. Seraphim slowly looked back over at me and gave me a small smile. "So Edward are you from Forks or did you move here as well?" I immediately broke my stare with Bella and then looked back at Seraphim who was looking at me curiously. "I um… me and my family moved here two years ago." Seraphim slowly nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That must've been hard yeah?"

I slowly shrugged my shoulders, I figured if Bella was capable of moving on with me, I can prove to her that I wasn't still caught up on her. "It would've been if my family wasn't with me." Seraphim slowly nodded and smirked. "So where exactly are you from?" I then shrugged my shoulders. "Chicago." Seraphim then instantly grinned at me. "I always wanted to go to Chicago, donno if they'll ever happen though." I then arched my brow at her.

"Why's that?"

I asked curiously, Seraphim sighed as she pulled out her notebook and pencil. "My… Father moves us around a lot hence the reason why I'm a new student here. I guarantee you we won't stay too long here." I instantly frowned, I needed to find out more about her, why I constantly had this irking feeling that she was hiding a huge secret, I sensed her as a vampire but at the same time, I didn't… It was completely confusing.

"What does your father do?"

Seraphim then shrugged giving me a shy smile. "You'd think it silly, bugger I think it silly but it puts food on our plates so I cannot complain. My brother on the other hand gets irritated immensely by it." I think immediately arched my brow.

"You're brother?"

Seraphim slowly nodded at me and shrugged. "Yeah… he can be quite the bugger but he's a good person. I think he's just tired of trying to adjust, I think I'm tired of trying to adjust too." I noticed that Bella then immediately turned around to face her and gave Seraphim a somewhat annoyed look. "Are you the girl everyone in this school is swarming around about?" Seraphim then slowly shrugged, giving her a sheepish smile. "I suppose so… unless there's another new lass floating about the streams." Seraphim then held her hand out to shake Bella's.

"I'm Sera."

Bella stared at her hand for a moment but refused to shake hers. "Bella." Seraphim smiled at her and then slowly moved her hand back on top of her notebook. "Pretty name, much better then mine. I still donno what my mum was thinkin when she came up with that crazy bit of a name." Bella slowly arched her brow at Seraphim; it was obvious that she was extremely curious about her as well.

"Is Sera short for something?" Seraphim sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah… It's short for Seraphim. But it's like I told this git over here if you think my first name is funny then you should hear my middle."

I automatically smirked at her; it amazed me how preoccupied she kept me from thinking of my heartbreak with the woman that was mere inches away from me. "I still am going to find out." Seraphim scoffed and roll her eyes. "Yeah we'll see about that mate." Class then immediately started and my attention was completely on the two women who were sitting beside me.

Bella tried her hardest to ignore me, however Seraphim was busily drawing these odd sorts of designs in her notebook as the teacher continued on with the lecture. It was interesting, her drawings looked awfully familiar but I could not place my finger on it.

Once class was, finally finished Bella immediately rushed out of her seat while Seraphim took her time, closed her notebook, and placed it in her bag. She then smiled over at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Old girlfriend?"

She asked analytically, I automatically gaped at her. She was extremely observant either that or extremely curious. "Does it matter? Whether she was or not?" Seraphim then arched her brow at me as she started to walk out of the classroom.

"Well by the way you were gazing at her most of our time in class she's either an ex that you want to get back together with or she's one of the lasses you long from afar."

I immediately arched my brow at her as me and she started to walk out of the room. "You were watching me?" Seraphim then started to laugh.

"More like peripheral vision of the sort. Noticed you kept looking our way and I figured it didn't have anything to do with me but with the lass that was in front of me, very simple analyzation of the sorts."

I automatically smirked at her as I slung my backpack against my shoulder, school was finally finished for the day and it was time for me to meet up with my family and try to find out more about Seraphim O'Shea.

Seraphim and me ended up walking to our lockers to pick up our books, I noticed her pull on what looked like a motorcycle jacket and a pair of shades as she slung over her bag and started to walk up towards me. "Well Edward it really was a pleasure to meet you. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then?" I automatically smiled at her, she did look intriguing in that leather motorcycle jacket and her black shades resting on the crown of her head.

"Yeah I guess you will, Do you happen to need a ride?"

Seraphim then started laugh and gently shake her head. "Nah luv, no need for that I have me own ride waiting for me outside." I arched my brow at her as we both started to walk towards the doors. "Really and what kind of tank is it?" Seraphim then started to laugh. "Not a tank, more like a motorbike." I automatically stopped my steps as I looked at her curiously. "You have a motorcycle?" Seraphim nodded at me, she was obviously amused by my sudden brashness.

"Yeah it's actually that Black V-Rod Muscle over there next to the silver Volvo."

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw my brothers looking over at her motorcycle, I had to admit it was a really nice model and she must've had plenty of strength to be able to balance that bike with her small form. We both slowly walked up to towards our vehicles, Seraphim then arched her brow at me curiously. "Are you stalking me again?" She asked me with a small smile on her lips, I smirked over at her shook my head.

"No your bike is right next to my car."

Seraphim looked over at the direction where our vehicles were and then looked back at me completely impressed. "Nice." We were both now getting closer when Seraphim noticed how my brothers were still curiously examining her bike. "Hey mates I take it you like the ride eh?" Jasper and Emmett immediately looked up at her curiously, while she had a large grin on her lips.

Alice looked at her excitedly, which made me curious as to why she was so excited and Rosalie just looked at her irritably. "So you're the new girl." Emmett smirked as he looked over at Edward.

"Yeah that would be me but instead of new girl you can call me Sera or Seraphim if you have such a deep desire so."

Alice was the first to introduce herself. "Hi! I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Seraphim smiled at all of them and gently waved at them. "Pleasure to meet you all." Everyone said their hello's but I knew they could sense something in her just like I can. I was about to ask her question until her cell phone then immediately went off. "Bugger sorry." She said quickly as she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Ash! Yeah… Yeah… I just got out I'll be there soon. Oh come on Ash! You know damn well that I'll get there on time. Yeah uh huh right alright luv see you in a bit bye."

I watched her shut her phone and looked back up at me and my family apologetically.

"Sorry to cut the greetings short luv but my brother needs a ride and since our dad has the car I'm kinda his only ride. So… it was really a pleasure to meet you all and I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow."

She then quickly looked over at me and gave me a warm smile. "Thanks for sharing yer book with me Edward I really appreciated it." I slowly shrugged my shoulders as I placed them in my pocket.

"It's nothing."

Seraphim grinned at me as she pulled out her key from her bag and then straddled her bike. "In any case thank you." She the immediately started her bike and gave us all one final wave and sped off out onto the main road. We all watched her leave and when she was finally out of sight, we all immediately looked back at each other.

"Was it just me or is there something peculiar about her?"

Emmett asked, Rosalie then scoffed at him. "Other than the fact that she's trying to hide that she's a vampire?" My eyebrows then immediately shot up and quickly looked over at her. "You can sense it too?" Rosalie then slowly nodded at me. "It's obvious, she's either trying to hide it or she's something else. Regardless she's not human." I immediately looked over at Alice who was surprisingly quiet. "You seemed to be very cheery when you met her. Why's that?" Alice then shrugged.

"Can't I be nice?"

We all then looked over at her and arched our brows knowing full well and good that she knew something we didn't. Alice sighed in defeat and then glared at all of us. "Alright fine! I had a vision of her coming here, I don't know what she is but I do know that she's not mortal or fully mortal for case… I think she's here to help someone, I'm just not necessarily sure who.

At first I thought she's here for Edward because I've seen you two in my vision but Seraphim seems to have a bit of a past to her as well." Jasper sighed as he looked over at me.

"She seems… Happy. Torn but Happy it's an odd combination."

Emmett then looked over at me curiously. "Were you capable of reading her mind?" I then gently shook my head even more frustrated that what they were. "No… That's what so odd about it. It was the same thing with Bella." Rosalie then groaned out of frustration.

"Oh please don't bring her up Edward, I hate seeing you so completely hurt because of her. Seraphim I don't think is going to be a threat to us, if anything she's probably curious as to why she senses us as well and is keeping her limits just like we should with her until we find out further more."

I allowed out a long sigh knowing that she was right, we did have to keep our guard up because for all we knew Seraphim could be our enemy, but also for all we knew she could be our most greatest alliance of them all.

**Well here's the first Chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed it.**

**Please send me your reviews I love to hear what you all would have to say and they really do motivate me to continue writing this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my own and am doing this purely for fun. There will be no flames in this story and if there does seem to be I apologize ahead of time, it is not my intention to bash any of the characters. **

**Ch.**** 2**

"Asher! I'm home!" Seraphim yelled as she pulled off her messenger bag, Asher slowly walked down the steps as he looked over at his sister. "Did you meet them?" Seraphim then instantly nodded as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Yeah I met him and his siblings I think they're catching on to what I am though."

Asher smirked at her as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Do you think they're figured us out?" Seraphim then gently shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to the fridge and pulled out a Soda.

"Donno, he seemed very curious of me today. I found it incredibly amusing, it's very curious that he's not a predator, his whole family obviously isn't or they would've ravaged the school already."

Asher arched his brow at her and then shoved himself off the doorframe his 6'2 stature towering his sister's 5'9 height, his short dark brown hair and brown eyes seared through his sisters blue ones and looked at her somewhat dangerously yet worriedly at her calm ones. "Do you believe they will be a problem? Should we keep a closer eye on them?" Seraphim gently shook her head as she took another sip from her soda and then sat down on top of the kitchen table.

"Nah, I'd say they're just curious no harm done. It is pretty fascinating though… for the longest time we thought that we were the only ones who don't prey on innocent people, now there may possibly be another clan it's actually somewhat exciting."

Asher slowly nodded as he took her drink from her and took a long sip himself.

"It is but it doesn't mean that we can automatically trust them. Maverick has been researching and still hasn't found out anything about the prophecy, Marlena has been working on incantations to create a defense spell and Zoey's visions aren't getting any better… Plus on top of it all Jack is getting restless."

Seraphim sighed as she looked over at her brother, she knew that they all had to keep their guards up with this family and she knew that her family was growing more and more anxious by the minute.

"Look we cannot do anything until we find out that this family is completely for real. The only way I can do that is if I can get close to them."

Asher then slowly nodded. "I understand this, but what I fear is that you're going to get to in deep with this. What if Zoey's vision comes true?" Seraphim looked up at him encouragingly and smirked. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about."

Just then, the door swung open and in came a man who was about 6 feet tall and looked to be about 28 year old. He had short, spikey dark brown hair, piercing hazel eyes and a bit of stubble on his face. He was thin but you could tell that he was strong and was the last person you most likely would like to mess with. He slowly shrugged off his jacket as he walked in further into the house and noticed that Seraphim and Asher were watching him walk in. "Hey." He said nonchalantly as he walked passed them in the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

"Hey Jack…"

Seraphim said softly as she leaned her body up against the counter, Jack slowly looked back at her and smirked. "How was today?" Seraphim shrugged. "Boring, American history is going to be a breeze." Jack then arched his brow. "Not necessarily what I was asking but ok?" Seraphim then started to laugh as she crossed her arms.

"I met them, they're nice. I can tell they're curious though."

Jack slowly nodded, giving her a deep penetrating stare. "And they should be, it's not everyday where they meet half human, half vampires before now is it?" He then started to laugh. "They probably don't know what to make of you." Seraphim smirked at Jack as she crossed her arms; she couldn't help but notice how different her family was to Edwards; it all seemed that his entire family was what a typical vampire clan would be… Just vampires.

However, it was completely different on her side… Asher by blood was truly her brother, but Jack just happened to be a wanderer who believed in the same things they did so after he has came across their family he was finally initiated in. Zoey and Marlena were both of different breeds… Marlena was actually a sorcerer in training whom Seraphim had befriended when they were younger, and through out that time until now Marlena's powers had grown increasingly. Zoey by blood is Maverick's only daughter; she is capable of seeing the future and was the reason why they all ended up moving to Forks in the first place.

Maverick on the other hand was all a mystery, not even Zoey knew much of his past… What they believed him to be was an old past time watcher due to his knowledge of the world of the unknown but ended up receiving a gift of immortality for saving a gypsy girl from being slain by vampires.

Maverick ended up finding Seraphim and Asher at a pub one night due to a vision of his daughters. He knew what they were and was pondering on slaying them when he saw them escorting what he thought were two innocent people out, but as soon as he rushed out he saw that Seraphim and Asher actually ended killing the two people who he believed were human, that is until he saw them combust into dust. He remembered his daughter telling him that there will be a different breed that he has never seen, and that night was the kicker for it.

Since that night, Maverick ended up learning about Asher and Seraphim and found out that they both refused to harm human beings. This created a huge ensemble for Maverick and instantly brought them into his family; he felt that if he could train these two vampires to use their abilities for good instead of evil then society would have the greatest weapon of all.

Asher and Seraphim ended up growing very close to Maverick and Zoey and ended up looking at them as their family. Marlena eventually ended up joining their family after her parents ended up finding out her interest in magic.

Once they had learned of this, they immediately kicked her out of their home… So as a thank you to Maverick she conjured up a spell to make Zoey immortally 17 for the rest of her life. Seraphim was insistent that Zoey joined her in school, but Zoey was resistant about the situation and wanted to concentrate more on just earning a degree early at the local community college.

Seraphim then allowed out a long sigh, as she looked over at Jack… It quite interesting how things came about and how their family became a family. She knew that there were days that they had their good times and bad times but all in all they all were there for each other. "So are you taking the bike tonight?" she asked him curiously, Jack shrugged as he looked over at her. "Probably... We can go see Marley at her work if you want get something to eat, hang out." Seraphim smirked at him as she crossed her arms.

"Sounds like a plan."

She then looked over at Asher. "You in Ash? Zoey won't be done with class until 9. And Maverick is going to be busy working at the station on cases so it's pretty much us three." Asher shrugged looking thoughtfully over the subject. "Yeah I guess we can do that." He then looked over at Jack. "Does Maverick still have the car? Cause Sera had the bike today." Jack then shook his head.

"Nah I dropped Maverick off so we're good."

Asher nodded and then smiled over at Seraphim. "Alright well then I guess we better get going." Seraphim then smiled and looked over at the two of them. "Great I'll grab my purse and my jacket!" she said excitedly, it was going to be their first actual night of scoping out Forks and she was more than excited to see Marley working at the new bar and grill tonight.

Once she ran off to her room, Asher looked over at Jack and noticed him watching her. He knew Jack always had somewhat of a thing for her and that they have tried to have a relationship once in the past but it had never worked out for them. Seraphim was more of a free spirit while Jack wanted to stick with the rules, he wanted to keep her safe and felt that she was constantly putting herself in danger and it would enrage him even more.

Asher knew this because most of the time he was the referee for the both of them and even though he didn't have any qualms for Jack, he just felt that Jack was a little to overbearing for her. "I thought you were over her." He said with a wide smirk on his lips, Jack then instantly looked back at Asher and glared. "How did it really go down today?" Asher then shrugged.

"She befriended Edward I believe that is his name and they seemed to hit it off, she also met his family as well. Sera seems to think though that they're suspicious of her already like she said earlier."

Jack then arched his brow. "Should I enroll in to keep an eye on her? Who knows what these Cullen's are even like!" Asher then chuckled. "Jack she's fine! Trust me she's more than capable of taking care of herself that is something you always neglected in believing with her." Jack then scoffed as he walked over to the couch and pulled on his leather jacket.

"What it's a crime to worry about her? You're her brother you should feel the same way I do. We don't know how strong these Cullen's are for all we know they could rip her apart in two! I think I should enroll in tomorrow."

Asher then glared at him. "No. it'll blow her cover if your there! She needs to get close enough to them in order to learn more about their family, to see if this prophecy is really real!" Jack sighed irritably and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "To see if the prophecy is real…" he said mockingly.

"Get real Ash! You know damn well that this is a façade, no prophecy is truly correct, there's always a damn twist to it!"

Asher then gritted his teeth; he was getting really tired of Jack's attitude to the situation and then clenches his fists. "Why don't you just shut up, do you always have to be an ass!?" Jack then smirked at him.

"Do you always have to throw your sister out to the dogs just to make sure you were right?"

Asher then allowed out a low terrifying growl and was about to say something until Seraphim came rushing down the stairs hearing the whole conversation.

"Honestly for 100 years now you two still have to argue!?"

Jack then looked down at her and saw that she pulled on her black knee length trench coat, her regular blue jeans with black boots and had on a black turtleneck. "Cold?" he asked curiously as he moved closer to her, Seraphim then gently shook her head and gave him a warm smile. "Nah luv, I'm fine now can we get going I'm getting peckish." Jack slowly nodded, as Asher smirked over at him and then followed his sister out of the house. Jack then followed them out as well, and unlocked his silver Audi A5.

Seraphim then jumped into passenger's seat while Asher jumped into the back as Jack slid into the drivers. He waited patiently as his passengers buckled their seatbelts and once they were all buckled in, he then looked over at Seraphim and gave her a dark smirk as he turned the key in the ignition and sped off out of the driveway.

**XXXXXX**

"Why are we going to this place Alice?" Emmett groaned as they all drove down to Forks Bar and Grill, Alice slowly looked over at him as she was driving, her precision completely perfect. "I had a vision; we're supposed to be there." Edward arched his brow at her while he, Rosalie and Jasper sat in the back. "What's supposed to be there?" Alice shrugged as she went back to concentrating on driving.

"I don't know. It just showed me the building and I suddenly got this feeling that we need to be there."

Edward then glared at her. "This isn't one of your schemes to get me to go talk to Bella is it?" Alice then rolled her eyes. "No! And I did that last time because I thought you two really needed to speak with each other. This is completely different!" Rosalie irritably sighed and then gently crossed her arms.

"We shouldn't be driving around because of your stupid vision of a bar we should be researching that girl we met at school today! How do we know she isn't a threat!?"

Jasper sighed and looked over at her. "Because I could feel it, her emotions weren't full of rage and hate. It was full of curiosity and interest." Rosalie then glared over at him.

"She probably knows all about us and knew that you'd be trying to read her emotions."

Alice groaned out of frustration as she looked at Rosalie in her rearview mirror. "Can you guys just stop we're here by the way!" Everyone then quickly looked over at the small bar and grill and noticed the silver Audi A5 just pulling up to a parking spot. "Wonder who that is." Emmett said appreciatively looking over at the vehicle.

**XXXXX**

Just then, the driver's door opened and out came a man in black slacks, a white button down shirt with his sleeves pulled up, the shirt was also covered with a black vest that was completely covered by a leather jacket.

Another man then hopped out in a black leather jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. This made the Cullen's completely curious since they all sensed the same thing that they sensed from Seraphim.

Suddenly, another door then opened from the car and out came Seraphim. Edward's eyes widened when he saw her with the two men. He knew that one of them must've been her brother but who was the other, he didn't recall her mentioning anyone else in her family.

"Edward isn't that Sera?"

Jasper asked, Edward then slowly nodded. "Yeah…" he then slowly looked over at Alice and glared at her. "Did you know about this?" Alice then quickly shook her head. "No but I'm assuming that my vision obviously wanted us here." Edward allowed out a long sigh and slowly shook his head. "Fine… Let's go in." everyone nodded and then all jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the building.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the building Seraphim, Asher and Jack all found a table to sit down at. "So where's Marley? Asher asked as he clamped his hands together. Seraphim shrugged as she turned around and looked over at the bar. "Oh! She's right there!" She said excitedly as she pointed over to her, Jack then looked over and saw Marlena behind the bar and grabbing her tray as soon as she started walk up into the crowd he instantly grinned and waved over at her.

"Hey Marls!"

Marlena quickly looked over and saw them waving at her and instantly smiled and walked over to them. "Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Seraphim then shrugged her shoulders.

"Maverick is at the station and Zoey is at class till 9 so we figured we'd come see how your doing."

Seraphim said with a warm smile on her lips, Marlena grinned and then placed her tray down on the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Asher. "Well that was nice of you guys, is there anything I can get you?" She asked softly, Asher then shook his head. "Just some drinks and a Pizza you know what we like." Marlena then nodded and gave them all a warm smile as she rose up from her seat. "Right then! I'll be back in a bit."

Once she had walked away from the table, Jack, Seraphim and Asher's heads immediately rose up and looked over towards the door sensing their kind. Jack arched his brow at the group of vampires that were slowly strolling in and then looked over at Seraphim. "Friends of yours?" Seraphim looked over and noticed that the group of vampires were actually the Cullen's, she allowed out a small smirk and then looked over at him.

"Remember I told you I met the youngest looking one's family?"

Jack then slowly nodded, causing Seraphim's smirk to grow even wider. "Well that would be them." Asher slowly tilted his head to the side and examined them. "Why are they here? It's obvious their not here for food or drink." Seraphim then shrugged. "Maverick told me they have a sight seer. Maybe she saw something and it led them to here." Jack looked over at her and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Let's have some fun then."

Seraphim glared at him as she watched him rise up from his seat. "Jack what the bloody hell do you plan on doing!?" She said agitatedly, Jack shrugged his smirk still apparent on his lips. "Just mess with them a little." Before Asher or Seraphim were even able to ask him what he was planning, he then quickly rose up from his seat and started to walk up towards their direction.

Seraphim and Asher watched Jack intently as he slowly walked past then and gave them a innocent smirk and nodded his head at them in acknowledgement and then walked over to the bar. He knew they could sense something about him, and he knew that they were watching him intently as he smirked over at Marlena who was just recently getting their drinks.

"Hey Marlz give me a rum and coke."

Marlena arched her brow at him and then crossed her arms. "Why?" Jack's smirk then grew even wider. "See the group of pale customers standing there watching me intently?" Marlena looked over his shoulder and noticed the group who were standing by the door. "…Yeah?" Jack then started to chuckle.

"They're vampires. In fact, they are the ones that Seraphim had met today… Therefore, I figured I'll mess with them. They sense something in me, which is why they're watching."

Marlena sighed and slowly rolled her eyes. "Jack stop instigating you know it drives me and Seraphim nuts." Jack then shrugged. "Sera will see it my way soon." Marlena then arched her brow at him.

"Are you doing this to prove a point to Sera? Jack… It's over between you two and you need to accept that. We were obviously meant to live here so you're going to have to deal with the fact that Sera will have to get close to the Cullen's and get them to trust us."

Jack rolled his eyes as he took the drink she had made for him and then sat down on the stool and swung around so his back was against the counter and he was leaning his elbows on top of it. He looked over at the curious Cullen's and smirked at them. He then slowly rose up his glass at them and took one long swig of his rum and coke. "He's taunting us!" Emmett growled.

Just then, Marlena had enough and softly whispered into Jack's ear. "Jack go back to the table and leave them alone." She growled, Jack sighed and then took one last sip out of his drink and then rose up from his stool and walked back over to his table, knowing they were watching him closely and intently.

Rosalie arched her brow as she watched him walk back to a dimly lit table that showed the occupants of Seraphim and another man sitting there. "Isn't that Sera?" she asked curiously, Edward looked over at the table and saw her glaring at the man who was taunting them.

The man beside her was also glaring at him, which showed that they were not amused by his antics. However there was one thing that was irking him, he saw that they were drinking regular drinks and noticed the young woman walk over to them and placed a pizza right on their table.

"How is that possible?"

Emmett asked, as he looked over at Edward. Edward shrugged and then slowly looked back at the table. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said darkly, he then slowly looked back at them his eyes purely black. "Come on." They all followed Edward towards the table, watching the unknown group starting to dig into their pizza.

**XXXX**

Asher's ears immediately perked up and caused him to quickly look over at the oncoming vampires. "Looks like we got company." Seraphim quickly looked up as well and saw them walking over towards them, she then quickly looked over at Jack and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Sera!"

Seraphim then glared at him. "If it wasn't for your bloody antics they'd be leaving us alone right now!" she growled, Jack arched his brow at her and then looked over at the vampires. "Ah I see they want to come and play." He mischievously grinned. Edward was the first to walk up towards their table as everyone else was standing behind him.

"Edward! Fancy seeing you here!"

Seraphim feigned excitedly, Edward then glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Seraphim looked at him curiously and then shrugged her shoulders. "Just having dinner with my brother and his best friend." Edward's eyes then grew even darker.

"Can we have a word alone?"

Jack then glared at him. "Anything you want to say to her you can say to us." Edward then slowly looked over at him. "You her brother?" Jack then scoffed. "No this idiot is!" he said mockingly as he pointed over at Asher, Asher then glared over at him.

"Ass…"

He muttered, Seraphim couldn't help but hide the smile that was dying to morph on her lips, she then quickly hid it since he immediately looked back at her. Seraphim then slowly rose up from her seat, giving him a serious look.

"Let's go talk."

Edward nodded as he watched her walk around the table, Jack then immediately grabbed her hand causing Edward to allow out a low growl automatically thinking that he was trying to hurt her. "Jack… it's ok." She said softly, Jack stared into her eyes intently and allowed out a long sigh.

"Be safe."

He said in Italian, Seraphim then gave him a small smile and gently nodded. "You know I always am." She repeated in the same language. Jack sighed and then slowly let's go of her hand, allowing her to go walk off with Edward, while his family decided to sit down at their table.

Once they were in a dimly lit corner, Edward then pulled out a chair for Seraphim to sit down. "Thank you Edward." She said softly, Edward didn't say a word but then sat across from her.

"I believe there are some things that need to be answered."

He said in a rather dark tone, Seraphim sighed and gently clasped her hands. "I believe there are." Edward stared at her for a moment and slowly tilted his head to the side, examining her. "What are you?" Seraphim then quickly looked up at him and smirked. "The same as you." Edward then furrowed his brow.

"Impossible."

Seraphim slowly shook her head and then allowed out a long sigh. "Not impossible just different." Edward immediately glared at her, his temper starting to flare. "You cannot be what I am!" Seraphim then frowned. "And why not?" Edward then gritted his teeth. "Because you eat and drink! Your hands are warm and not cold, and your eyes… they do not change with your mood. And your heart… it beats." Seraphim then gave him a small smile.

"It's because I'm a different breed than you are."

Edward then arched his brow. "How so?" Seraphim shrugged as she started to fidget with her hands.

"What Maverick believes is that one of our parents were vampires and the other was human. So when we were born we had the vampire gene in us but it never came to play… not until we're bitten. But even when we are bitten our human qualities still bares us. Hence the reason we can eat, drink, sleep, our heart beats, our blood flows… it's just we're more apparent to both worlds than what we were when we were only just human."

Edward then looked at her completely confused. "Is that why I can't tell what you are by your scent?" Seraphim then slowly nodded. "Yes… we've been told that our scent is a bit confusing to most creatures." Edward sighed, his eyes slowly turning back to gold. "Your brother and your friend… are they the same as you?" Seraphim then slowly nodded. "Asher is my brother by blood and in which we share the same quality. However, Jack who is not my brother by blood nor would I ever consider him one so… is the same. Maverick has told us that we are the only three left in the world to bare this quality." Edward then slowly nodded.

"Do you drink?"

Seraphim then smirked at him. "Blood you mean? Of course Edward. But never from humans, I don't think any of us could bear ever killing a living human being." Edward then smirked at her. "So you are vegetarians then." Seraphim looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh. "Yeah… yeah I guess we are! Bugger never thought of it that way before." Edward then softly laughed.

"Bit of an inside joke with my family…"

He then slowly looked up at her. "Why did you come to Forks?" Seraphim then shrugged. "Zoey… Maverick's daughter had a vision about your family. She said that you all were like us… Well at least the Vegetarian part is. And for as long as we traveled we never found anyone who were anything like us… that is till now." Edward then smirked at her. "So you came to meet us?" Seraphim then started to laugh and gently nodded her head.

"As silly as it sounds yes."

Edward softly smiled at her, it amazed him that an entire family had came here to just meet him and his family. In a way, he was elated to have met someone who was so similar to him, and also it was the first time he realized that he had smiled as much as he had since he has came home. He noticed Seraphim was shyly looking at him and started to ring her hands nervously.

"Would your family like to come visit ours this Saturday? I understand it's just such short notice but we're all very curious."

Edward gave her a warm smile, he liked that she was extremely honest with him, and he also liked the fact that she had a bit of innocence still within her. "I don't think it'll be a problem." He whispered, Seraphim softly smiled at him and then looked over at the table where her and his family has been talking. "Looks like they're getting along." Edward then slowly nodded.

"Your friend doesn't like me." Seraphim then started to laugh. "He doesn't like anyone, he barely tolerates us."

Edward then slowly looked back over at her. "He cares for you though." Seraphim then gave him a small smile. "I know he does… we used to be mates once upon a time." Edward then slowly tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "What happened?" Seraphim sighed and then gently shook her head.

"He's very overbearing…he doesn't agree with me trying to protect people from evil and he's strict with the rules. Plus cheating on me doesn't make things better anyways. I know he still… Loves Me. But I cannot love him. He broke my heart with what he did and even though there's always apart of me who will always love him, the broken part of me had became much, much stronger."

Edward then softly sighed. "Just like me and…" Seraphim then quickly cuts him off. "You didn't cheat on Bella, Edward. You did what you believed was right, you were trying to protect her. However as a woman who has suffered a broken heart I cannot blame her either… Hearts don't heal as fast." Edward softly scoffed.

"Tell me about it. She decided that she would rather be with that hound than me."

Seraphim then started to laugh. "It'll get better Edward I promise." Edward then softly sighed. "Why do you still spend time with your ex when he placed you through so much pain?" Seraphim then gently shrugged.

"He was my friend before he was my lover and it'll always be that way."

Edward then smirked at her. "It sounds like you still love him to me." Seraphim then groaned out of frustration. "I don't love him like that anymore. But it doesn't mean that I don't love him… if that makes any sense to you." Edward then started to laugh.

"Not one bit."

Seraphim then started to laugh as well. "Well good then! Now that you know all about me and partially about my family let's go round them up and head out. After all we do have school tomorrow." She smirked, Edward then smirked back up at her and then gently rose up from his seat and started to walk along side with her.

As they made it to the table, Asher and Jasper were talking in a very heated conversation. "So that's how it goes Ash." Seraphim couldn't help but smile, it seemed that Edward's family got along with Asher and Jack famously however Jack looked extremely bored.

"You ready to go?"

He asked quickly once he saw her. Seraphim nodded and gave him and Asher a warm smile. "Sounds like a plan to me. I still have homework to do." She groaned, Jack then grinned at her and then leaned back into his seat, resting his palms against the back of his head. "Need help with that?" he smirked Seraphim then rolled her eyes.

"No! You'll distract me!"

Jack's smirk then grew even more devious. "That's the point." Seraphim glared at him and then took a roll and threw it right at his head. "Git." Jack chuckled and caught the roll before it had hit him and took a bite out of it. "Hey! Now that's not very nice." Seraphim rolled her eyes and then looked over at Edward. "It's like living with a 2 year old sometimes." Edward chuckled and then looked down at his family. "Are you all ready to leave?" Alice then frowned.

"But we were talking about the war of the ancients!"

It was now Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "You can talk about that all you want on Saturday. Seraphim invited us all to come to their place to visit." Jack then quickly glared at her. "You what!?" Seraphim then shrugged. "I invited the Cullen's to come for a visit with our family." Asher immediately smiled and looked back over at the Cullen's.

"Maverick will be really excited to meet you all. I know Marlena is floating all around here somewhere but you all will meet her on Saturday."

Edward then arched his brow. "Marlena?" Seraphim then started to laugh. "Yeah, Marley is another person who is apart of our family." Emmett then arched his brow. "How many people do you have in your family?" Seraphim then shrugged. "Well there's Me, Asher, Jack, Marlena, Zoey and Maverick." Rosalie then looked at her curiously.

"And you all are vampires."

Jack then scoffed. "No… Me, Sera and Asher are the vampires. Marlena is a sorcerer, Zoey is a sight seer and Maverick is an immortal watcher." Alice then automatically smiled. "You have a sight seer!?" Asher then nodded. "Yeah Zoey is the youngest in our family. She is actually the reason why we all moved here." Jack then rolled his eyes.

"I still think it's completely pointless as to why we moved here though."

Asher then glared at him. "And you wonder why people don't like you." Jack then smirked over at him, while Seraphim sighed. "Alright you two let's get going, Zoey is going to be home any minute." Asher and Jack then slowly rose up from their seats. "It was a real pleasure meeting all of you." Asher said with a warm smile, Jack just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah what he said."

Asher then glared over at him, while Jack looked back innocently. "What?!" Asher sighed and slowly rolled his eyes; Seraphim then looked over at Edward and smiled. "See you at school tomorrow Edward." Edward then nodded. "See you tomorrow." She then gently looked back at his family and gave them a small wave.

"It was really nice seeing you all again."

Everyone then waved back to her and all said you too at the same time. Jack then pulled out his keys and then placed his hand on the small of her back. "Do you want to say goodbye to Marley?" Seraphim then looked over to where Marlena was and noticed her busily chatting away with one of the waiters. "Nah think she's a bit preoccupied." Jack looked over and chuckled.

"Girl never wastes time."

He then softly pushed her forward causing her to walk alongside him and Asher as they all walked out of the building.

Once they were gone, Alice then looked over at Edward who was watching them intently. "So… did you find anything out?" Edward sighed and then slowly sat down in the seat Asher was previously sitting. "Other than they can eat, drink, and sleep. Their hearts beat and their body is completely warm and the fact that they're vegetarians like us that's all I really found out." Jasper then looked over at Edward warily. "I must warn you Jack is very hostile to you." Emmett arched his brow at him.

"Why would you say that!?"

Jasper shrugged. "I think he fears that Edward is going to be competition." Edward then started to chuckle. "I already know that is what he thinks, but he doesn't need to worry me and Sera are purely friends. She's trying to get over him while I'm trying to get over Bella." Rosalie then glared at him.

"Pleeease Edward stop this craziness! At least Sera is somewhat familiar with our way!"

Alice then smiled over at him. "I like her. She seems like she's the peacemaker in the family." Emmett then chuckled.

"She probably has to be the way her brother and Jack were spouting off at each other. I wonder how it became so easy for them to live with humans."

Rosalie shrugged. "Technically they're not all human. She mentioned that their father was immortal so that means the youngest one must be too. And the other is a Sorcerer so she's somewhat different herself." Edward then slowly smirked. "Do you think Carlisle and Esme will like them?" Alice then shrugged.

"I don't see why not they seem like a very tight family, they obviously love each other very dearly."

Emmett then immediately smirked. "You think she's cute don't you?" Rosalie then elbowed him, while Edward glared at him. "Where the hell did that come from!? And no we're friends. She's the only person outside of this family I have even remotely talked to about Bella. She's honest and I appreciate that…" Emmett's smirk then grew even wider.

"Doesn't mean you don't find her attractive. She is quite the beauty."

He then noticed Rosalie glaring at him. "What!? I'm just saying she would probably be good for Ed ya know I'm right." Rosalie then rolled her eyes. "Regardless this family may be a good alliance with ours. I'm curious as to how far they are will to coincide with us." Edward then shrugged.

"I guess time will only tell."

**Well here's the Second Chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed it.**

**Please send me your reviews I love to hear what you all would have to say and they really do motivate me to continue writing this story.  
**


End file.
